


Faults

by CiciWeezil



Series: Counting Stars [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Narim's Little Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciWeezil/pseuds/CiciWeezil
Summary: Daniel Jackson has been charged with the task of trading information with a Tollan representative. The friendship between their two worlds depends on the success of the exchange. Can Daniel teach a Tollan what it means to be a Tau'ri?





	1. Proposition

"Off-world activation." said the sergeant on duty.

"Close the Iris." General Hammond ordered as troops stormed into the gate room, aiming the guns at the event horizon.

SG-1 filed into the observation deck a few seconds later.

"No teams currently off-world." The sergeant reported.

"If it were the Tok'ra, they would have sent word ahead of time." Teal'c said.

"Look! The Iris is…" Major Samantha Carter leaned towards the glass window that separated them from the gate room below. The center of the Iris seemed to be distorted. "I think it's the Tollans, sir."

A moment later, a large orange cat slunk through the Iris and down the ramp.

"Stand down!" Hammond ordered through the speaker. He and SG-1 entered the gate room just as three Tollans passed through the Iris.

"Welcome to Earth, High Chancellor Travell. And you as well, Narim." General Hammond greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

Narim smiled and greeted each of the SG-1 members individually, taking a bit longer with Major Carter.

"We have come to offer a trade, General." said Travell. Her expression gave nothing away.

"Really?" The General looked surprised. "Why don't we take this to the conference room for privacy?"

"We request SG-1's presence as well, General." Travell added.

"Of course." He nodded and led the way to the conference room. Inside, he offered Travell a seat at the other head of the long table. Narim sat on her right, and the third Tollan, who had picked up Schrödinger, took a seat next to Narim.

It was now that SG-1 managed a better look at the unknown Tollan. He was young, no more than a child, but he bared a striking resemblance to Narim. None of the SGC had ever seen a Tollan child before, even on their visits to Tollana.

"I see you've brought someone along." General Hammond said.

"Yes." Narim nodded. "This is my brother, Nala."

"Like the lion?" O'Neill muttered. Teal'c and the Tollans gave him strange looks.

"I do not see a resemblance between Narim's brother and the large predatorial cats found on the continent of Africa." Teal'c said.

"It was a joke, Teal'c. Who's been teaching you geography, anyway?" O'Neill asked.

"I believe it is called Discovery channel." The Jaffa replied.

The boy, Nala, watched them with curiosity.

"It's nice to meet you, Nala." said Major Carter. "I'm Major Samantha Carter."

"Yes." said Nala. "I know. You are a talented scientist. And you," He turned to Daniel, who sat next to him. "Are Dr. Daniel Jackson, an academic who studies ancient cultures." He looked at Teal'c. "You are Teal'c, a Jaffa who turned against Apophis to join the Tau'ri in their fight against the Goa'uld." And finally, he leant forward to see O'Neill on Daniel's other side. "And you are Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1. Narim has told me much about you."

Nala was silent for a moment as his expression turned sad. When he looked back at the SGC members, however, he was smiling. "I must thank you for returning my brother to me. Had you not saved him from our former home planet, I never would have seen him again."

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone digested what the boy had said.

"Well…" O'Neill began. "You're welcome."

Nala smiled and stroked Schrödinger.

"And now, I would like to discuss the trade I spoke of." Travell said, returning the room's attention to its previous topic.

"Please do, Chancellor." said Hammond.

"First, I would like you to understand this. When I speak of trade, I do not mean technology." said the Chancellor.

"Then what do you mean?" O'Neill asked.

"I mean culture, Colonel O'Neill. I am willing to allow the exchange of cultures and histories between the Tau'ri and the Tollan."

At the word culture, Daniel straightened. He opened his mouth to speak.

Hammond spoke before he could. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Travell glanced at Narim, signaling him to explain.

Narim cleared his throat. "The Tok'ra heard of SG-1 saving Tollana from the Goa'uld attack during Skaara's triad, and they have… recommended that the Tollan offer something in return. As law decrees that we cannot give you technology, and we already have an alliance, the Curia, our government, has thought of something else. That is the exchange of cultures and histories, so that we both may better understand each other."

General Hammond looked thoughtful. "Although it's not what we hoped for from the Tollan, I see it as a step towards friendship between our peoples. How do you propose this exchange take place?"

"The Tau'ri and the Tollan shall each choose a representative of their people." Travell said. "The representatives will exchange the information the way they see fit. This includes travelling through the Stargate to visit the planets Tollana and Earth. Of course, it is your choice whether the representatives may leave the compound, and under what terms they may do so in."

"Very well. I presume you've chosen your representative?" Hammond asked.

"The Tollan's Exchange representative shall be Nala, son of Cren and Salina, of Indura." Travell stated.

"Indura?" O'Neill asked.

"Indura is a city on Tollana. Tollans only have one name. They are distinguished from others with the same name by their city or town of origin, as well as their parents' names." Nala explained. "Narim and I are from the city of Indura. It is the capital, and the location of our Stargate."

"Forgive me if this sounds blunt," Hammond said, ignoring Nala's explanation. "But why did you choose a child?"

"That is a fair question." Travell said. "Children tend to be more open-minded and understanding than adults. It has been pointed out to us that we are not… either of those things, and so we have chosen the most intelligent of our younger generation to represent us and learn for us."

"Who pointed that out to you?" O'Neill asked, with a slight smirk.

Travell turned to him. "The Tok'ra and the Nox."

O'Neill leaned back in his chair.

"When you say learn, how do you intend to retrieve information from Nala once this is all over?" asked Daniel.

"I am not sure what you mean, Dr. Jackson." Travell said.

"I think Daniel is referring to another culture we met, called the Orban." Carter explained. "They implanted nanites in the brains of some of their children, and then had them learn one subject. Then, when they turned twelve, the nanites were removed and implanted into the brains of the Orbanians in a process called Averium. After this, the children were left in a sort of infantile state. They couldn't function with the rest of the society."

Narim looked shocked. "I can assure you, Samantha, that will not happen to my brother, nor any other child on Tollan." He wrapped a protective arm around Nala. "Nala will teach us what he learns from your culture without the use of nanites or anything of the sort."

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologized. "I didn't mean to insult you. It's just… well, we don't fully know what to expect from each other, which I guess is the purpose of this exchange."

"No harm has been done, Dr. Jackson." Travell said. "General Hammond, do you need time to decide who your representative will be for the exchange?"

"No, Chancellor. I've already decided on Dr. Jackson." Hammond said.

"Really?" Daniel asked, almost speechless. "I'm honored."

"As am I." Nala said.

"How long will the Exchange take?" Hammond asked.

"We believe two weeks on each planet should be sufficient for now." Travell replied. "Should this prove successful, we may do more exchanges in the future."

"For the sake of our alliance, I hope it goes well." Hammond said. "Dr. Jackson, you are temporarily relieved from duty on SG-1. Colonel O'Neill, you and the remaining members of SG-1 are dismissed to prepare for your mission to PX4-331. You'll still be leaving at 0900 hours. Sergeant Martin from SG-12 will join your team temporarily to assume Dr. Jackson's position. The rest of his team will be out of action for a while after the incident on P3X-601."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill said. "Have fun, Danny boy." He patted Daniel on the shoulder and led Teal'c and Carter out of the room. Carter looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, then. On which planet will they begin?" Hammond asked, deciding that it would be best to leave as many options up to the Tollans as possible.

"Since it was our proposal, it seems only fair to you that the first two weeks be spent on Tollan, where Nala will teach Dr. Jackson all he can about our history and culture." Travell said. "Dr. Jackson, you will return to Tollana with us. Please be ready to leave in two hours. During that time, General Hammond and I will finish the details of this arrangement. Narim, Nala, you are dismissed as well."

"You can accompany Dr. Jackson." General Hammond added to the two Tollans.

Narim bowed his head and turned to follow Daniel from the room. Nala gathered Schrödinger into his arms and followed behind them.


	2. Questions

"So, what exactly do I need to bring to Tollana with me?" Daniel asked Narim.

"Well, we can provide clothing and hygienic devices for your daily needs. I have heard that anthropologists often live as one of the people they are studying." Narim reached out to tug on Nala's shirt, as the boy had gotten distracted by an EXIT sign.

"Yes, that's true. I lived and dressed as an Abydonian for a year while I was learning their culture." Daniel said, deliberately leaving out his main reason for staying on Abydos.

"Then the only things you will need are perhaps the means to record what you learn of the Tollan." Narim said.

"That's easy enough."

They reached Daniel's quarters and he grabbed a bag in which he packed enough notebooks, paper, and writing utensils to last for two weeks. He considered packing his laptop, but then remembered that the Tollan wouldn't have outlets to plug it in to charge.

"Uh… I don't suppose there's a point in bringing Earth technology, is there? It will run out of power without an outlet." Daniel motioned to a plug on the wall.

"No, we do not have any, um, outlets." Narim said, tugging at Nala's shirt again to keep him from touching Daniel's books. "You could bring it, however, and I will look into an external power source for it while you are on Tollana."

Daniel smiled, glad that his problem was solved. "I'll bring my recorder as well."

"What does it do?" Narim asked curiously.

"It records sound. I use it to say my thoughts out loud instead of writing them down. Sometimes it is easier that way."

"We have something like that." Nala said. "We have devices that record many things. Even emotions."

"We also have devices to record other things, not just sounds. But we haven't invented one for emotions yet." Daniel explained.

Nala nodded to signal his understanding, and turned back to the stacks of books he wasn't touching. The boy was still holding Schrodinger, but it looked like the cat was becoming too heavy for him.

"Would you like me to carry Schrodinger for you?" Daniel asked.

Nala quickly repositioned the cat. "No, thank you." He said sweetly. "Nary said if I bring him, I had to hold onto him. He can be very mischievous."

'Nary?' Daniel thought to himself. He hadn't realized that Tollans used nicknames.

A knocking sound called their attention to the open door.

"Samantha." Narim smiled and stepped towards her.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could talk to Narim for a moment." Major Carter said.

Daniel nodded, and Narim gave Nala a look that Daniel assumed meant 'behave'. He wondered vaguely why Nala needed to be told to behave.

"What are these?" Nala asked, motioning to the books.

"Those are books. They hold information about various subjects." Daniel explained. He noted Nala's interest in the books and decided on the first place he would take him in two weeks. He decided to give a little history lesson while they waited for Narim. "The Tau'ri have been recording information in books for thousands of years. It's the oldest system still in use today."

"You bind paper together. Interesting. Our ancestors recorded much on walls and stone tablets, and they had paper as well, but they simply rolled the paper together and tied them."

"You mean in scrolls? We had some ancient cultures do that here as well. The Chinese and Asian cultures are most known for it, but based on the name 'Tollan', I'd say you're descended from a culture in Mesoamerica. Perhaps the Olmec or even the Mayan. They were both rather advanced for their time period. They weren't even discovered by Europeans until after the Dark Ages." Daniel rambled.

"The Dark Ages?" Nala asked. "Did Earth lack the light of its sun?"

"Well, no. 'Dark' in this case is metaphorical." Daniel explained. "You see, darkness is often associated with negative ideas, such as evil or ignorance. For example, keeping someone 'in the dark' doesn't mean turning the light off on them, it just means not giving them a certain piece of information."

Nala nodded. "You are a very good teacher, Dr. Jackson. I only hope I can be the same for you."

Daniel smiled, knowing he was going to enjoy the next two weeks. At least with Nala. He wasn't sure about the rest of the Tollans he was sure to meet. 'Stay open-minded.' He told himself. 'Isn't that what the Tollan are trying to do by sending a child to represent them?'

Narim returned a moment later. "Are you ready, Daniel Jackson?"

"Uh, yes. As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He motioned for Narim to lead the way.

* * *

"Welcome to Tollana." Said Narim as they walked away from the custom-made Stargate on Tollana. "You will be staying in a spare room in my abode."

"Okay." Daniel said, as he followed Narim through the courtyard. He assumed this was the Curia, the center of the government, and that the people milling in and out of the white and grey buildings were government workers and officials. He decided to be as polite to all of them as possible.

Narim led Daniel and Nala out of the circle of buildings surrounding the Stargate. They stopped near another complex about three stories high, and stepped into a small closet-sized room just inside the doors. Daniel had begun to think it was an elevator when a bright flash of light enveloped them. A moment later, they were standing in the same room as though nothing happened.

"Here we are." Narim said, as the door slid open and they walked into an apartment living room.

'Not an elevator, then.' Daniel decided.

"Your room is through this door." Narim pointed to the first door on their left. "This is the common room. You may often find me here when I am home. I usually only go in my room to sleep. Nala's room is next to yours, and mine is here." He motioned to the door opposite Daniel's, as Nala disappeared through his own door with Schrodinger at his heels.

"Nala lives here?" Daniel asked.

Narim's head tilted in confusion. "Of course. Where else would he live?"

"With your parents. You have family units, correct?" Daniel asked.

Narim's expression clouded. "Our parents died before the evacuation of Tollan could begin. They and many others never had the chance to see our people learn from our mistakes."

Daniel nodded, wondering why 'mistakes' was plural. As far as he'd heard, the Tollan's only mistake had been giving technology to the people of Sarita, a less advanced race. 'Perhaps there are other reasons the Tollan are so untrusting.'

"Your room has been equipped with clothing and any hygienic need you may have." Narim continued. "We share a meal at midday together in the common room. But should you feel hungry throughout the day, there is a device in your room that will provide you nourishment. If you don't understand anything, use this." He handed a small device with five buttons on it. "If you press the yellow circle it will teach you how to use the various technology you come across."

"That doesn't worry you? Teaching me how to use your tech?" Daniel asked.

"It teaches you how to use it. Not how to build it." Narim said. "High Chancellor Travell has stated that she trusts you. She holds you in very high esteem."

"I don't really know what I've done to deserve that, but I'm honored." Daniel said.

"That is one of the reasons." Narim said simply. "I will be in my room if you require my presence."

"Wait…" Daniel said. "I just have one more question."

Narim looked at him expectantly.

"You said your parents died before the evacuation began, but you still volunteered to help bury the Stargate, knowing it would mean certain death." Daniel took a breath. "Did you already know that your parents were dead then?"

Narim nodded. "I know what you are asking, Daniel Jackson." He said quietly. "I volunteered for the mission, knowing I was abandoning my little brother. It is not something I am proud of. Many Tollans, including Omoc, did not agree with my volunteering. In fact, Omoc was opposed to my participation from the beginning, but all they could do was ensure Nala was looked after."

"Omoc didn't want you to help?"

"As I told Samantha when we first met, Omoc is not as bad as he seems." Narim said. "He wanted me to stay with Nala."

"But why did you do it? I mean, if we hadn't shown up, Nala would be all alone right now." Daniel persisted.

Narim stared at the floor. "Everyone has faults, Daniel Jackson. I was not the older brother I should have been. I didn't deserve Nala."

As Narim turned away from him, Daniel said, "He loves you, you know. I've only known him for a few hours, but I can see it."

Narim paused for a moment. "Thank you, Daniel Jackson."

And Daniel knew he meant it.


	3. When in Tollana

With some trouble, Daniel learned how to use the technology in his room, and by noon he had showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into Tollan clothing that was similar to what Narim wore.

Nala was rolling a small red ball around the room, watching Schrodinger chase it. Narim sat on the sofa, studying a small screen in his hand.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson." Nala said, noticing his presence.

Narim looked up as well and smiled. "I trust you have found your way around your room?"

"Uh, yes…" Daniel said. "It took awhile, but I'm getting the hang of it."

"I understand how you feel. I had no idea what to do with sheets and a blanket on the bed when you rescued us from Tollan." Narim said.

"The device you gave me has been a big help." Daniel said, sitting down across from him. "So, how exactly is the exchange supposed to work? What are Nala and I supposed to do?"

"It is up to you. I am sure Nala has his own plans to teach you about our people. He has already told me you are a wonderful teacher yourself." Narim said.

"We will begin tomorrow." Nala said. "I will begin by showing you around the capital city."

"Alright." Daniel said.

"And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them, Daniel Jackson." Nala squeezed the red ball and tossed it to the floor, where it began rolling around on it's own, zigzagging around furniture and away from Schroedinger.

"Please, call me Daniel." Said Dr. Jackson, and Nala nodded. "What kind of toy is that?"

"Oh, the ball? Omoc made it for me. The Tollan have never had pets, but we do have children's toys. So Omoc took an old ball and upgraded it. It entertains Schrodinger and keeps him active." Nala said. "Many of my friends have met Schrodinger, and want a pet of their own. The Tollan are studying the wildlife on Tollana to see which animal species would be suitable for domestication."

"That's good." Daniel said.

"It is now midday." Narim said. "I will retrieve our meal."

Tollan food was a little different from Earth food, but it wasn't inedible. In fact, it was very Mesoamerican.

"You have corn here." Daniel commented.

"Is that strange?" Nala asked.

"No, actually, corn is a common food in the United States." Daniel said.

"What is the United States?"

"It's uh… a country on Earth." Daniel explained. "You see, the Tau'ri are not one culture. They are hundreds of different groups of people on our planet, with many different ideas and customs. The Tau'ri you have met are from the United States of America. It's one of the largest countries in the world. And it's also one of the most diverse."

"How is it diverse?" Nala asked.

"Well, in culture. You see, the United States takes in refugees and immigrants from other countries around the world, so a bunch of different cultures make up the United States."

"So you are a refugee, Daniel?"

"No, not every citizen in the United States is a refugee. Most people are actually born there, but nearly everyone's ancestors are from somewhere else." Daniel took a breath before continuing. "Look at your own people for a moment. From everyone I've seen, there is some resemblance. You all have similar characteristics. This is because you've descended from one culture. You've never mixed with another one, so while you aren't clones, you still share similarities to the rest of your race. This is the same in most planets the SGC has visited. But as the origin planet, Earth isn't like that. Because there are so many different cultures on one planet, there's a lot of diversity in appearance and beliefs. You've obviously come a long way from your original culture, which I believe is Mesoamerican, but at the same time, there are planets that haven't progressed at all, either because of Goa'uld control or simply having no wish to advance past the invention of the wheel."

"Your ideas are very interesting, Daniel." Nala said. "If there are so many cultures on your planet, then I do not believe I will learn all there is to know in two weeks."

"No, probably not." Daniel agreed. "I've been studying cultures most of my life and there's still a lot left to learn."

"I am sure, however, that you will learn all there is to know of the Tollan in this time." Nala said, stroking Schrodinger before playing a bowl of cat food on the floor. "We have but one culture."

"I'm sure the history will take a lot longer. Surely you had great discoveries and wars. If you are from a Mesoamerican culture, then women at some point had to gain rights equal to that of men." Daniel said. "Of course, I'm only assuming you had war because you know what it is."

"That is a reasonable assumption." Narim said.

"We have had wars before. And many other events that have greatly affected our peoples." Nala said.

"Well, I look forward to hearing how your world came to be."

"And I yours." Nala replied.

Over the next two weeks, Daniel learned more about the Tollan than he ever thought he would. He was able to confirm that the Tollan did, in fact, descend from the the Olmec civilization. He was also introduced to a scholar of Ancient Tollan, who spoke the Olmec language aloud.

"We learned of the English language from other worlds." Nala had told him. "We have catalogued every language we have ever come across in our exploration, and English seemed to be very common, so we learned it. Some prefer it to the old language."

He also learned that the Tollan didn't know who had taken their ancestors from Earth. There had been no war against any extraterrestrials or "gods" and from the lack of Norse mythology, the Asgard was unlikely.

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know how you got here? I mean, to Tollan?" Daniel asked as they wandered around a nature park. The Tollan had many of these, as they had caused the destruction of their own wildlife and were determined not to do it again. Nala had told Daniel that their disregard for nature as they advanced in technology ultimately led to the disappearance of animals from Tollan.

"Some of our scholars believe we came to Tollan ourselves, through the Stargate." Nala said. "They believe that we were warned of a coming war between the gods and our peoples. Some of our ancestors fled to preserve our peoples."

"A war on Earth?"

"Yes, between the ancestors that were left behind and what was probably the Goa'uld who pretended to be their gods." Nala said.

"Well, that would explain what happened to the Olmecs…" Daniel smiled. "Archaeologists have been baffled for years at what could possibly have caused the end of such a huge civilization, and I've been thinking it might have the Goa'uld for awhile, since they had such influence in other ancient civilizations. It makes so much sense."

Nala frowned. "So the Olmec lost the war."

"Yes. I suppose they did." Daniel said, mournfully.

"But we must not." Said the young Tollan. "For the sake of the galaxy."

Daniel looked at the boy walking next to him. "But the Tollans are against intervention. A lot like the Nox."

"Not all Tollan feel this way. The Curia believes isolation is or best option, because of what happened to Sarita." Nala said. "Some believe that our superior technology would be put to better use in protecting other worlds. And with our new Stargate, they believe we could be out there fighting the Goa'uld as well."

"But the Curia doesn't see it that way." Daniel said.

"Even those who believe we should fight also know that if we did, it would draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Those people do not want to risk the destruction our world once more. And especially now, after the Goa'uld have fooled us once, we fear what may come by standing in opposition to them. Our alliance with the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri and the Nox are enough for now." Nala said.

"But before, you thought that superior technology was enough to protect your planet." Daniel said.

"We thought it was. But were it not for your friend, Teal'c, we would have been destroyed. We will not so easily trust the Goa'uld again."

"How old are you, exactly?" Daniel asked.

"I am 13. If you are wondering how I know so much of Tollan politics and views, it is because my brother works in the Curia. He works under Omoc, who is a member of the Council. I overhear much of things that most children would not understand."

"But you're one of the best and brightest of your generation." Daniel said.

"High Chancellor Travell phrased it differently, but I like your words better." Said Nala. "Bright is a metaphor, is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is." Daniel replied.

Two weeks later, Daniel couldn't believe he was already going home. Every page of his notebooks were filled, except one. He'd given it and a pack of pencils to Nala, so that he could write in it. Handwriting was an optional course in Tollan schools, and Nala was skilled at it. He wrote in both the Olmec and Roman alphabets.

Daniel took one last glance at Tollana, and felt sad that it was all over. 'It's not over, though.' He told himself. 'You're going to teach Nala all about the Tau'ri.' He glanced at Nala, who was petting Schroedinger goodbye. Daniel wondered when the cat had become Nala's pet. 'Narim probably gave it to him to fill the void brought about from his dead parents, and maybe to apologize for abandoning him.' He reasoned.

Nala gave his older brother one more hug goodbye, in which Narim gave the boy a kiss on his head, and finally let him go. Daniel stepped over to Narim as Nala went to the gate. "I'll take care of him, Narim." He said quietly.

"I know. He trusts you a great deal, and I do as well. Were it not for you, I never would have seen him again." Narim smiled at him, and held up his hand as Daniel and Nala stepped through the Stargate.


	4. Homesick

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond said once Daniel and Nala had passed through the gate.

Nala was carrying only a small bag, which contained a few devices. Three of them were recording devices. One for sound, one for emotions, and one for pictures. He also had a communicator that would allow him to talk to Narim, even millions of light years away.

"So, how was Tollana?" asked Major Carter.

"It was great." Daniel replied. "I learned a lot."

"I think Daniel is tired. He has not slept much these past two weeks." Nala said.

"Lumpy beds?" O'Neill asked as SG-1 followed Daniel and Nala to Daniel's quarters.

"Actually the beds are great. I slept better than I have in my entire life." He slipped into his dark room and turned on a light. "Where will Nala be staying?"

"Hammond got permission from the president for you and Nala to stay in a house in Chicago for the duration of the exchange." O'Neill said. "It's a guest house for...government guests, I guess."

"We've already bought some clothes and other essentials for Nala to use. They're at the house." Carter said.

"Thank you very much." Nala said.

Daniel thought for a moment. "I was wondering, Sam. Maybe you or Dr. Frasier can bring Cassandra over at some point. Since she's from another planet as well, she'll be able to look at the world with a different point of view than someone who was born here."

"So can Teal'c." O'Neill commented.

"I believe Daniel chose Cassandra because she is a similar age to Nala." Teal'c said.

"I think that's a great idea." Carter said. "I'll talk to Janet and get back to you."

"Great. Well then, I guess you guys can take us to our home for the next two weeks."

* * *

Daniel didn't pay much attention to where they were. He was too busy watching Nala's reaction to the world outside the SGC. He heard the boy whisper several words in old Tollan, which was a variation of Olmec. It was just close enough for Daniel to translate into "amazing" and "beautiful".

"Your architecture is unlike anything I've ever seen." Nala said. "It is of all kinds. I have not seen two buildings that look exactly alike."

"Well, most of the world isn't focused on uniformity." Daniel explained as they pulled into the Victorian-style, two story house they were to live in. "A lot of people are focused on being unique and different from everyone else."

"I have never seen this color before." Nala said, looking at the house next door. "What do you call it?"

"Ah… that's magenta, or pink." Daniel said. "It's a very popular color that's often associated with the female gender. Though it was originally a male color."

The next few hours were a little exhausting for Daniel, as Nala was a very curious child, and the house was filled with things to ask questions about. Thankfully, Nala could tell when Daniel was tired, just as he had during their time on Tollana.

So after a tour of the house and instructions on how to use everything from a toothbrush to the microwave (Daniel had told him to leave the cooking to him, not because he was an adult, but because he knew how to use it). Nala had nodded solemnly and reminded him that cooking was not a common skill on Tollana. Daniel had learned that the Tollan didn't have many hobbies.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. We should get ready for bed." Daniel said. "You can put on the pajamas I showed you earlier, and then meet me downstairs in the living room."

Nala returned wearing red pajamas. "This is a very soft material. Nicer than Schrödinger's coat."

"It's called cotton." Daniel said.

"Yes, that is what the label said." Nala walked up to him. "What did you want me to meet you here for?"

"Well, the night we rescued your brother and the others from Tollan, they broke out of the complex to reach the surface. They wanted to observe the stars." Daniel said. "I thought you might like to see the stars as well. They're very different from the ones you see from Tollana."

"I would love to." Nala smiled and picked up his recording devices.

"Great, then let's go out on the balcony. I want to show you some constellations."

"What are constellations?"

"Formations of stars in the sky." Daniel spent the next hour showing Nala constellations and planets, with the help of Jack's telescope. Afterwards, he tucked him into bed and retired to his own bedroom.

* * *

"Nary!"

Daniel bolted upright and before he could completely comprehend anything, he was running out of his room and to Nala's.

"Nary! NO!" The boy was shouting. But he was still in his bed, his eyes closed and his body thrashing about. "Don't go!"

"Nala! Nala, wake up!" Daniel shook him awake. Nala stared at him wide-eyed. "It's alright. You're safe."

"Nary…" The boy whispered, still breathing hard.

"He's safe and sound on Tollana, waiting for you to come home in a couple weeks." Daniel said soothingly. "Why don't you call him on your communicator?"

"What if he's asleep?" Nala asked.

"I don't think he'll be angry with you for waking him up. You're worlds away from him and he's probably worrying about you."

"But I am perfectly safe here, am I not?" Nala said.

"Parents worry about their kids no matter how safe they are. I know Narim isn't your parent, but he cares for you just as much as your parents did." Daniel told him.

Nala picked up the communicator from his nightstand and pressed a green triangle. A few seconds later there was a crackle and then Narim's voice rang clearly through the room as though he were right next to them.

"Nala? What's wrong, are you alright?" Narim asked. He sounded as though he'd just woken up.

"I'm alright. I just… had a bad dream." Nala said, tucking his knees to his chest and set the communicator on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Narim asked.

"No...I just wanted to hear your voice."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "I'm happy to hear your voice, too, Nala."

Tears filled Nala's eyes. "I miss you, Nary."

"I miss you too." Narim also seemed to be fighting back tears. "It's going to be alright. You'll be home in a couple weeks. And I am sure Daniel will show you some wonderful experiences to bring home with you. When you come back you can tell me all about them."

"Yeah… Can I call you again tomorrow?"

"Why don't you call me every night before bed? Maybe then you won't have nightmares." Narim said.

"Okay."

"I love you, Nala."

"Love you too."

"Good night." They both said. Nala pressed a red square and the light on the communicator turned off.

"Thank you, Daniel. I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad." Daniel said. "Now get some sleep. We've got a fun day tomorrow."

"What does 'fun' mean?" Nala asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow."


	5. Curious as a Cat

"It is not customary to share a midday meal together?" Nala asked the next morning as Daniel showed him how to pour syrup on his pancakes.

"Well, actually…" Daniel didn't know where to begin. "Most Tau'ri families share three meals together if they can. Breakfast in the morning, lunch at noon and dinner in the evening. But it's usually only dinner that families can eat together. Children go to school during the day and parents go to work so they don't always see each other at midday. But in the evening they share a meal, and they usually take that time to tell each other about their day."

"What is there to tell?" Nala asked.

"Different things." Daniel said. "Sometimes they'll talk about a project that they are really excited to start or a person that they don't get along with. In schools, children receive grades on how well they perform in various subjects. Receiving a good grade is a common topic during dinner."

"What subjects does one learn in school?" Nala was struggling with cutting his pancakes, something he had spent two minutes watching Daniel do and was trying to emulate. Daniel quickly taught him the proper way to hold the butter knife.

"There are tons of things you learn in school. Science, Math, Reading, Writing and Social Studies are just the basics. You also learn different social skills simply by interacting with your fellow students. You make friends, and enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Well, not dangerous enemies. Kids who don't like each other often call each other enemies. Some kids make more friends than enemies."

"I had a lot of enemies, then." Nala said in a sad voice.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked, concerned for reasons he wasn't sure about.

"Envy is not unknown on Tollan, Daniel." The boy replied.

"They were jealous because you were so smart, weren't they?" Daniel realized. Nala nodded. "You're not alone, you know. I was bullied as a kid, too, because I was smarter than everyone else. Lots of smart kids on Earth are treated like that. It's cruel."

"The Tollan education system is very competitive. Only the most intelligent can join the elite scientists." Nala explained. "I was on track to one day do so. Then Tollan was destroyed. And a great number of our population was killed. The rest were evacuated, but many of the scientists did not make it. We have only just finished reorganizing our peoples."

"Were there others like you? That lost their parents?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"Yes. We were placed in a home together, with caretakers. I spent over a year there, until Narim and Omoc returned. Omoc has done much for me since his return. He has provided Narim with a larger abode so that I may live with him, and he ensured we could keep Schrödinger."

"I'm glad everything worked out for you in the end." Daniel was unsure of what else he could say.

"As am I. These pancakes are very good. I have never tasted something so sweet, but I like it." Nala finished eating and pressed the tips of his fingers together. They stuck, and he furrowed his brow. "Strange." He muttered.

"Oh, it's just sticky. Syrup does that. Come here and we'll wash it off."

* * *

"That is a very large building." Nala commented. He was dressed in jeans and a red transformers t-shirt. His hair was unmade, which Daniel had told him was perfectly acceptable on a child. "Is it your government building?"

"No, actually. We're pretty far from the capitol." Daniel told him.

"How does your government keep control over such a large country if it is so far from most places?"

"We have minor branches that do that while the main government takes care of bigger issues. We also have a police force that enforces the laws." Daniel led Nala up the large stone steps. "I'll give you a more detailed explanation later. Right now, I want you to see this place."

The doors were automatic, and made a hissing sound as cool air engulfed them.

"Woah…" Was all Nala could manage as he took in the contents of the room.

"This is a library. We stores books in libraries, and people are allowed to borrow most of those books." Daniel continued to explain the intricacies of libraries, how to borrow books, and also mentioned some of the most famous libraries, such the lost library of Alexandria and the Library of Congress. Nala quickly found the children's section, and Daniel made sure to explain the difference between fiction and nonfiction.

"Why would you want to put lies in a book?" Nala asked in a whispered voice, having read a sign that said 'Quiet Please'.

"Stories are meant to teach lessons or to entertain." Daniel explained quietly. "It's a big part of Tau'ri culture. We love to be entertained by stories, music, and movies. We also tell jokes just to make each other laugh."

"May I borrow some books?" Nala asked.

"Yes, we'll check them out on my card and you can read them while we're here. I'll return them for you."

Nala quickly picked out eight books. Daniel checked each of the titles out of curiosity, and noticed Nala's interest in magic and animals. He'd chosen the first book of the Harry Potter series, as well as some books on zoology.

"If I finish them before I leave, can we return here?" Nala asked Daniel as the library page handed them the bag of books. Daniel had checked out a few for himself.

"Of course." Daniel said. Nala wondered off to study an anatomy display as the page took her time printing a receipt.

"Is that your son?" She asked.

Daniel wasn't caught by surprise, having already planned an explanation for questions like these. He'd made Nala memorize their story as well.

"Actually, he's my nephew from Switzerland. My wife's brother is on vacation and Nala is staying with me." Daniel said. Nala's accent was more pronounced than Narim's, and Daniel knew it had to do with his learning different languages early in life. Regardless, he was positive that only a skilled linguist would be able to discern Nala's accent from a European accent, and even then, no one was likely to realize that he was from another planet.

"That's neat." The page said, watching Nala sit down with one of his books as he waited for Daniel. "I want to travel through Europe so I'm raising money."

"Well, I wish you luck on that." Daniel said as he took the receipt and returned to Nala. "Ready to go?"

Daniel decided to show Nala around the grocery store that afternoon, which almost overwhelmed him. Nala held onto Daniel's arm tightly as he looked around the busy store, listening to Daniel's explanations of things.

Daniel didn't have the heart to tell him that his arm was starting to hurt, so he simply endured the slight pain for the hour that they were there. He bought some Kaiser rolls from the bakery and some sandwich things and they stopped at a nearby playground to eat their lunch at the picnic tables. Nala seemed enchanted by the structures of the playground.

More than once, Daniel told him he could play on it, but Nala had shaken his head each time. Daniel gave up, knowing Cassandra might have more luck later on.

When they returned home a few hours later, Daniel and Nala both sat down in the living room, and Daniel flicked the TV on out of habit.

"This is the television, yes?" Nala asked. And an hour later, Daniel had taught Nala how to use the television. The Tollan boy was now flicking through the channels, no longer questioning why it skipped some numbers or why the volume turned up so loud.

Daniel was making tea in the kitchen when a scream made him nearly drop the sugar. He ran straight to the living room where Nala was curled up on the couch, shaking. The remote was on the floor and before he could pick it up, Daniel noticed what was playing on the TV. It was a scary movie. He quickly changed the channel to a country music channel and then sat down beside Nala.

"Hey, it's okay, Nala." Daniel said quietly. "It wasn't real."

"Wh-why was it there?" Nala asked, wiping tears away.

"Some people like to be scared. It gives them a thrill." Daniel said. "Scary stories and movies are one way people get that thrill."

Nala was quiet for a moment. "Do you like scary movies?"

"Not really. It's a matter of preference." Daniel said. "Listen, we've had a pretty eventful day. Why don't you take a bath and get ready for dinner?"

Nala nodded and Daniel took him upstairs. He ran a bubble bath, and gave him a few last minute instructions on what to do and what not to do in the tub. He then left Nala to get undressed and relax in the rub for a while.

Forty-five minutes later, Nala returned to the living room, dressed in blue power ranger pajamas. Daniel was on the couch, reading one of the library books he'd checked out. When Nala sat down next to him, he offered him a cup of tea.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Would you like to start one of your books until then?" Daniel asked.

Nala picked up the Harry Potter book and began to read, but there were many words that he'd never seen before and within a few minutes, Daniel had put down his own book and was reading the first chapter of the book aloud. Nala was leaning into him, asking questions now and then, but for the most part simply listening.

Half an hour later, the two of them were eating their baked spaghetti in the living room, watching the first season of Pokemon. Not trusting actual TV, Daniel had searched the videos for a kid-friendly show or movie, and come across the entire first four seasons of Pokemon. Each video casette had been labeled "Property of Cassie", and Daniel had smiled to himself at the thought his friends had put into everything in the house.

He was sure that Nala's clothes had been picked out by Jack, and the kitchen had been stocked by Janet, along with a first aid kit in both his car and bathroom. Sam and Cassie had obviously taken care of the movie collection, with Teal'c's personal addition of the entire Star Wars series. The toys had to have been a collaboration of everyone, including Cassie, as there were quite a few Pokemon dolls around the house.

"Ash must be very strong to have survived so many powerful electric attacks." Nala commented, swirling some spaghetti on his fork in order to pick it up, something he had been watching Daniel do and quickly mastered.

"Well, it is fictional. TV shows don't always follow the laws of science." Daniel said.

"You spoke of a girl named Cassandra with Dr. Carter earlier." Nala said after the first episode ended. "She is from another planet as well, is she not?"

"She is. She was the sole survivor of a Goa'uld bio-attack on the planet Hanka." Daniel said. "She's become a big fan of this show."

"Will I have a chance to meet her?" Nala asked.

"I've invited her, Dr. Frasier and Dr. Carter over tomorrow for dinner." Daniel said. "And later this week, we're planning to go to the park with them."

"Is it common to invite people to dinner at your house?"

"Yes, it's based off an ancient custom of entertaining prospective allies." Daniel explained more on the subject as he fast-forwarded through the theme song of the second episode.

"What food shall we eat for dinner tomorrow with our prospective allies?" Nala asked.

"You can call them friends." Daniel said. "And Dr. Frasier, or Janet, as she prefers to be called, said she was bringing corned beef and cabbage, since tomorrow is St. Patrick's day." He then explained the holiday. "Sam is making shepherd's pie. I thought we could make baked potatoes and soda bread. And rice pudding for dessert."

"I have never heard of any of those." Nala said, and Daniel quickly explained the basics of each dish.

After dinner, Nala went upstairs to play with his Pokemon toys, which he was beginning to understand. Daniel moved the VCR to his bedroom, which had a TV in it. He then taught Nala how to use it so he could continue watching the show.

Just before bed, Nala called Narim in a video call rather than just audio. After half an hour, Narim noticed his brother's sleepiness and bid him good night. Daniel did as well, and Nala slept peacefully the entire night.


	6. Hope

The next morning, Nala came downstairs dressed in a Pokemon t-shirt and jeans.

Daniel smiled to himself, wondering how Nala would react when he found out there was a videogame and a card game. "Today we're going to go to the mall. It's a huge shopping center full of different types of stores."

Nala was much more prepared for the mall after the visit to the grocery store the day before. He still stayed close to Daniel, but mostly because he'd been warned to by the archeologist.

Though Nala wanted to go in every store, Daniel decided to keep him in the "general audience" shops. They visited clothing stores for children, both of the bookstores, the videogame shop, the Disney store, and a variety of other specialty places.

In the food court, Daniel ordered them both hamburgers, fries, and a soda. Coincidentally, the fast food joint's kid's meal toys were Pokemon figurines, combined with an exclusive trading card. Like the mother at the table next to them, Daniel had to take the toy away until Nala finished his food.

It was half an hour later, in a shoe store, that Daniel noticed Nala's change in behavior. He was suddenly quieter and less interested in his surroundings.

"Nala, are you upset that I took the toy away?" Daniel asked.

Nala shook his head. "I don't feel well."

Daniel noticed Nala looked even paler than usual. "Why don't we go home?"

Nala only got worse on the drive home. They'd just made it out of the car when he vomited.

Daniel quickly took him inside to the downstairs bathroom. There, he had Nala throw up in the toilet. All he could do was stroke the child's back and wonder what could be causing it. He noticed that the majority of the toilet's contents looked like food, and it dawned on him.

It was the fast food, Daniel realized. Before the hamburgers today, all of the food Nala had eaten on Earth had been fairly fresh and hardly processed. But fast food, particularly the kind they'd eaten, was so processed they needed their own category amongst restaurants. Daniel felt fine, but he was accustomed to fast food. It made complete sense that Nala would not react well to food that was so unnatural.

When Nala had recovered and was brushing his teeth to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth, Daniel explained his theory about the fast food. Nala seemed to believe he was correct.

While Nala was in the shower, Daniel cleaned up the driveway where Nala had first gotten sick. He then took a shower after Nala, who busied himself with the journal Daniel gave him. When they were both cleaned up, and Daniel was sure that Nala's food poisoning was past, they set to work in the kitchen to prepare their part of dinner.

They also set out some St. Patrick's day decorations, something Nala thoroughly enjoyed.

Their guests arrived just after the table had been set, and Daniel had Nala answer the door.

"Hello." Nala said to Janet, Sam and Cassie, who each carried a dish. He invited them in to the dining room, and Janet introduced him to Cassie.

They sat down at the table, with Cassie taking a seat next to Nala, and they talked endlessly about Pokemon. After dinner, Janet and Sam helped Daniel clean the kitchen, having sent Cassie and Nala upstairs.

A couple hours later, Daniel went upstairs to find Cassie teaching Nala how to play the Pokemon card game. He noticed the shoe box she'd brought sitting next to her, filled to the brim with cards.

Cassie looked up at Daniel. "He's winning. I'm not even letting him."

"He's a fast learner." Daniel told her. "But you'll have to end this in a draw. Your mom said it's time to go."

Nala helped Cassie put the cards back in the box, treating them much more carefully than she did, and he and Daniel walked her out.

After a long conversation with Narim on his communicator, Nala went to bed.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by as Daniel introduced Nala to different parts of Tau'ri culture. He pulled out history books and taught him everything from the Stone Age to the present day. Nala absorbed information like a sponge.

Cassie visited three more times. She and Sam met them at the park, where Nala learned how to play basketball with Cassie and a few of the regular park kids. Nala turned out to be very good at shooting baskets, and the group had a short argument about whose team he would be on, which Cassie settled by flipping a coin. After a couple hours though, Nala tripped and skinned his elbow on the concrete. Daniel doctored it up and decided it was time to go home before Nala got too tired. The other children were sad to see him go.

The next time they saw Cassie was a hiking trail. Jack brought Cassie and her dog along for the hike, and he taught Nala a few things about the woods. He also invited Nala to go fishing the next day, and Daniel reluctantly agreed to accompany them. Nala, however, did not get the hang of fishing, particularly after he noticed there weren't actually fish in the lake.

The third time Cassie was with her mother, and they visited a museum with Daniel and Nala. Nala seemed to love the dinosaur exhibit. The Egyptian exhibit frightened both Nala and Cassie, though, as it reminded them too much of the Goa'uld, so they went outside to the butterfly garden instead.

Finally, the end of the two weeks arrived. Travell and Narim were already in the conference room when Daniel brought Nala in. He'd given Nala a slightly larger bag to carry his favorite Pokemon doll, a new Gameboy and two games, one being a Pokemon game, his journal, the devices he'd brought from Tollana, and a bag of cat treats Sam had given him for Schrödinger.

Daniel wasn't really sure what to say, and simply hugged the young Tollan. Nala smiled.

"Thank you, Daniel. I have had a wonderful time on Earth, and I have learned much." He said.

"Well, I should be thanking you. I learned a lot about the Tollans from you." Daniel replied.

"But nothing that will help your people."

Daniel didn't quite understand what Nala meant.

Travell stepped forward. "Nala, I am glad to see you well."

"Thank you, your eminency. I am honored you are here in person." Nala bowed.

Travell nodded her head. "Before you meet with the entire council, I would like to ask you about your experience here. What did you learn?"

Nala seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, your eminency, I have lived the past two weeks as one of the Tau'ri, and in that time, I have learned many things, yet it is still only a fraction of all there is to know of the Tau'ri. But I feel I have learned some very important things for the Tollan people. Things that will help them."

"And what would those things be?" Travell asked.

"First, I have learned the reason for the Tau'ri's lack of advancement. Though Daniel Jackson believed that the main reason was the Dark Ages, I believe that if the Tau'ri were to focus, they would reach a level of advancement far beyond the Tollan."

Several eyebrows raised in the room.

Nala continued. "The Tau'ri are endlessly curious about everything, including themselves. Their curiosity about the past distracts them from their future. It is this that has slowed their technological advancement. But at the same time, it is this that has preserved and enhanced their culture. They have learned to appreciate art of all kinds and to make it themselves. They love color and texture, and enrich their lives with activities called hobbies. They have invented sports, games, dances, music, and many things that are, for lack of a better word, completely alien to the Tollan. They also realized the effects their technological advancement was having on their environment, and have tried their best to protect it, something the Tollans were too late in doing."

Travell nodded. "And how does this help the Tollan people?"

Nala smiled. "Your eminency, the Tollan have lived in isolation for the majority of their existence. The people of Earth have had each other for company. As Daniel has said, there are many different cultures here. And these cultures have influenced and enriched each other for many centuries. They have interacted in both good and bad ways. Though they are still divided into separate countries and nations, they continue to influence each other. In my short time on this planet, I have come to a single conclusion: Although the Tollan are more technologically advanced, culturally, we have regressed. Somewhere, the Tau'ri did something right."

Travell was silent for a moment. When she did speak, it was with a slight smile. "You have done a great thing for your people, Nala. Perhaps the Tau'ri are a better influence than we previously believed. I look forward to future relations with all of you." She looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on Hammond, who she spoke to. "And now, it is time we returned to Tollana. I am sure Nala has much to tell us of your people, and that Dr. Jackson has much to tell you of ours, though if I am to believe Nala, it won't be nearly as much."

Twenty minutes later, Daniel watched Nala and Narim walk through the Stargate. Nala turned to wave goodbye to Daniel before he followed Narim back to his planet.

"Well, Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said. "I'm sure you've had an eventful month, but I still expect a debriefing at 0100 hours."

"Yes, sir." Daniel said, watching the wormhole dissipate.

That evening, Jack and Daniel returned to the guest house to pack up everything that didn't belong to the house.

The food was sent to Janet, and the video cassettes were returned to their rightful owners. Daniel packed up his own things, and then met Jack in Nala's room. Most of Nala's things were packed into boxes already.

"What did you want to do with this stuff?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Daniel admitted. "I know he was only here a couple weeks, but I can't stop thinking of this stuff as his. It wouldn't feel right to just throw it out, you know?"

"I've got some space in my spare room. You can store it all there until you decide what to do." Jack offered. It was surprisingly kind of him, but Daniel knew the Colonel had a soft spot for children.

Jack took the boxes of Nala's temporary belongings home with him, while Daniel packed his own things in his car and returned to his apartment.

He sat down on his balcony with a glass of wine, staring up at the stars in the night sky, barely visible through all the city lights. He wondered which one was the Tollana sun.

He thought about the last month, and about what Nala had said to Travell about the Tau'ri and the Tollan. He took a sip of his wine and smiled.

Maybe there was hope for the human race, after all.


	7. A Bad Feeling

"Though we should not mourn the passing of our friend Omoc, as much as we should celebrate his existence. He helped us through one of the greatest challenges in our people's recent history. His efforts contributed to the rebirth of our great nation as it stands today. He'll always be remembered."

Narim finished his obituary. Around him, the small group of Tollans bowed their heads as he folded his hands over his chest and did the same. SG-1 stood slightly apart from the group. When Narim straightened, Nala took his hand and Narim noticed he was fighting back tears.

High Chancellor Travell stepped towards the memorial podium and ceremoniously lit the flame at the top. Everyone but Narim, Nala, Travell, and SG-1 departed after this.

Major Carter stepped closer to Narim and Nala. "Very nice."

"Very…intimate." Colonel O'Neill said from his other side.

"Counselor Omar was well aware that he had very few true friends. He was not concerned with trivial relationships." Narim said. "In his testament, he asked that his memorial be attended only by those whom he respected."

"Uh, no offence," Daniel said. "But what are we doing here?"

Still unsmiling, Narim replied, "He may not have shown you much warmth or affection, but I can tell you, Omoc had a great deal of reverence for all of you."

"As do we all." Said Chancillor Travell from next to the podium. "Colonel O'Neill, please know that we have not dismissed what you have done over the past few years for the Tollan people."

"Don't mention it." O'Neill said, then added, "We appreciate everything you've done for us, too."

Travell smiled, but her eyes seemed tired. She seemed to have aged ten years since SG-1 had last seen her. "If you are referring to our policy of not sharing our technology, I think renewing such a discussion would be better suited for another time and place."

Even Nala seemed surprised by this.

"Really?" O'Neill asked.

"The Tollan Curia has recessed for a day of mourning out of respect for Omoc. Would you consider returning tomorrow to meet with me?" Travell asked. Narim's tightened his grip around Nala's without realizing it. Nala merely squeezed back.

"Sure." O'Neill said hesistantly.

Travell smiled again. "Thank you all for coming today. I look forward to seeing you again soon, Colonel." She turned to Narim. "Narim, will you show our guests to the Stargate?"

Narim nodded, and with Nala still hanging onto his hand, he led SG-1 to the center of the courtyard, where the Stargate stood.

"Any idea what she was talking about back there?" O'Neill asked.

"I was as surprised as you by her invitation." Narim said.

"The Chancellor seems to suggest the Tollan Curia may now be willing to share its technology." Teal'c commented.

"I would seriously doubt that. She merely said they would be willing to discuss it with you." It was a poor argument, Narim knew. But he did not want Nala to hear too much.

"You think she'd invite us back here if things were status quo?" Daniel asked.

"I am not of the Curia. I really have no idea what she wishes to see you about." Which was the truth.

The gate opened then, and Narim wished them a safe trip home. Before Samantha could walk away, though, Narim took her hand. "Samantha?" He pressed the tiny device he'd prepared into her hand. "I hope I will have a chance to see you upon your return."

Sam looked down at their hands, then at Narim. He shook his head slightly, and she released his hand, closing her fingers over the device. She then disappeared through the gate.

Narim waited until the wormhole was gone before he led Nala back to their abode.

* * *

The next day, Narim met Teal'c and Samantha at a bench overlooking a small lake.

"Forgive me, Samantha, Teal'c." He said, and the two of them stood up from their bench. "My duties did not allow me to get away before now."

"It's okay." Samantha said. "You all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Narim lied.

"You look concerned." Samantha pried. "Where is Nala?"

Narim motioned for the three of them to walk. "He is at home. I apologize for having to send that message the way I did. There were so many extra security forces around yesterday, I really didn't know who I could trust – except you, of course."

"It's okay." Samantha said again. "Thank you."

"Did Omoc not say any more about the danger to the Tau'ri?" Teal'c asked.

Narim shook his head. "All I know is what it said in the message. Omoc seemed to be under great strain recently."

"Which may explain why he had the heart attack." Samantha said.

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were coming down the steps then.

"Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Jackson." Said Narim by way of greeting.

"What did Chancellor Travell say?" Samantha asked.

"She offered us an ion cannon." O'Neill said, sounding a little surprised himself.

The shock was clear on Narim's face. "I don't believe it."

"Neither did we." O'Neill agreed.

"In exchange for some Trinium." Daniel added.

"That's impossible. The Curia would never agree to that." Narim said quickly.

"Well, apparently, Omoc was the swing vote." Daniel said.

Narim was in disbelief. "But it goes against everything we've stood for."

"Do you think this is what Omoc was so worried about?" Samantha asked.

"Of course, it must have been." Narim agreed. "As you know, another world once destroyed themselves because we shared our technology with them. That's why we have so strongly resisted sharing what we know with more primitive societies."

O'Neill cut in. "You know, we prefer 'less advanced' if you don't mind."

"My apologies." Narim said, somewhat dismissive. "You know what I meant. If used the wrong way, this ion cannon could lead you to disaster.

* * *

Narim woke Nala in the middle of the night. He had his brother pack all of his belongings into a bag.

"Don't worry about clothes. Where you are going they will be provided." Narim whispered. There were no recording devices in the room but for some reason he felt it was necessary to speak quietly. "Pack some food for Schrodinger, and in the morning, place him in his carrier."

"I know there is danger coming, Nary." Nala whispered. "But I wish you would tell me where I am to be going."

"You will leave only if necessary. And you will go to Earth. Trust no one but Daniel and SG-1. Not even your fellow Tollans." Narim told him.

Nala nodded, and packed the remainder of his belongings into the backpack Daniel had given him.

"Will you be going with me?" Nala asked.

Narim met his eyes. "Yes." He said without hesitation.


	8. Omission

Narim met the SG-1 team on their way to see Travell the next morning.

"Greetings." He said to them. To the men escorting the team, he said, "Chancellor Travell has asked that I personally escort them the rest of the way."

"Is that true?" O'Neill asked skeptically once the guard had left.

"No." Narim admitted. "I heard you had arrived back on Tollana to meet with Chancellor Travell again."

"Yeah, uh, we're going to ask for a whole whack of space guns." O'Neill said.

Narim wasn't sure what 'whack' meant, but he made an educated guess. "This is much worse than I thought." Though he was speaking of something else.

Samantha looked at him. "Narim, we understand why you're concerned, but those ion cannons could save Earth one day."

"You're just going to have to trust our people won't blow each other up with them." Said Daniel.

"And if we do, we won't blame you, promise." O'Neill said.

Narim shook his head. "You don't understand. Every Tollan has a small implant that monitors their health." He put a device on his wrist and it bleeped. "See? This is my current health data."

"I'm assuming you're okay?" Samantha asked, unable to read the device.

"Yes, perfect health." Narim said. "However, I am overseer of Omoc's personal property, including this device which contains his health records. After our last conversation, I decided to do some checking. As you know, Omoc died of a heart attack."

"Narim, where are you going with this?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

"Despite the fact that…" Narim passed as some Tollan walked by. When they were out of earshot, he said, "Despite the fact that Omoc looked as if he was under great stress, he, too, was in perfect health."

Samantha looked skeptical. "Well, people sometimes die of heart attacks without warning."

Narim continued. "Our implants are linked to a central system. If anything goes wrong, health officers are dispatched immediately. Now, normally, maximum response time is under five minutes. The night of Omoc's death, it took them over ten minutes."

"What are you saying?" Samantha asked.

"That just doesn't happen." Narim said. "The system is flawless."

"No. What are you saying?" O'Neill repeated.

"Well, I believe…" Narim paused to check behind him, then spoke quietly. "I believe Omoc may have been murdered."

* * *

Narim opened the door to his home, and was greeted by Samantha's voice.

"Greetings, Narim. Welcome home. Atmospheric control is active. Shall I prepare a midday meal for you and your guests?"

"No, thank you." Narim said, trying to silence the voice as soon as possible.

"Narim?" The real Samantha stopped him.

"Yes, Samantha?" Narim asked, trying not to blush. It didn't help that Nala had come in and was giggling. He shooed the child back to his room.

"Is that my voice?" Samantha asked, seemingly amused.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Teal'c came to his rescue. "Colonel O'Neill asked us to find proof of Omoc's murder. Should we not begin?"

After ensuring that Nala was still in his room with the door shut, Narim turned back to Teal'c and Samantha. "I really do not know where to start. The fact is there hasn't been a murder among the Tollan for as long as I can remember."

"Is crime so uncommon here?" Teal'c asked.

"There are occasional crimes of indiscretion which are duly punished, but nothing even approaching the severity of murder. Our security systems prevent it, which is why I was so reluctant to even suggest it." Narim explained.

"This doesn't make any sense." Samantha said. "Sure, the Curia disagreed with Omoc over whether or not to give us your weapons, but do you really think they would kill him over it?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Samantha." Narim said. Turning to Teal'c, he said, "The records of all Curia meetings are public. We can read through them right here."

Narim walked over to his computer.

"There appears to be much information." Teal'c noted.

"Yes." Narim agreed. "But as Samantha suggested, maybe there is something in all this that will indicate the seriousness of the conflict between Omoc and the other members."

Samantha studied the screen but was unable to read it. "Can you translate it for us?"

Narim changed the words to English.

A little while later, Teal'c was using the computer on the wall, while Narim and Samantha had moved to the couch and were using the computer on the coffee table.

"Shall we take a break?" Narim asked, his eyes a little strained from the constant words on the screen.

"Isn't there some way to narrow this down?" Samantha asked. "Search the records for specific topics?"

Her phrase cued her own voice. "Please indicate topic of interest."

The real Samantha smiled. "Okay, how do we shut that off?"

Narim smiled back. "Voice system off. What do you want to search for?"

"Let's start with ion cannons." Samantha said.

Narim touched the screen. "Ok. Search topic – ion cannons. Time frame – 6 months."

O'Neill's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

Narim stood and headed for the front door, as O'Neill turned around to talk to someone behind him. "Are you sure this is the right spot?"

"This is where I stayed for two weeks." Daniel said in the background.

"But they all look the same. How do you know you didn't get mixed up?"

Narim opened the door then.

"'Cause that's Narim." Daniel said.

O'Neill turned to Daniel. "You're good."

Narim bid them to enter, and they came inside.

"Whatcha readin' there, fella?" O'Neill asked Teal'c.

"Tollan Curia records." Teal'c replied.

"Don't wreck it for me." O'Neill said, leaving the Jaffa to his work.

"What did Travell say?" Samantha asked.

"We got the guns." O'Neill told her.

"That cannot be true." Said Narim.

"All of them?" Carter asked.

"Over time, as we deliver the Trinium." Daniel replied.

"Wow!" Samantha exclaimed.

"What do you guys got?" O'Neill asked.

Samantha paused. "Uh, well, so far, not much."

Teal'c spoke then. "Narim, Colonel O'Neill. This says that two months ago, there was an unscheduled test of Tollan ion cannons. And that Omoc filed an official protest."

Narim nodded. "Yes, I remember it well. We were supposed to have an evening meal together. Omoc was late. He was very angry when he arrived, and he spent the entire time ranting about the unfairness of random testing on Tollan people."

"I don't understand." Daniel said. "Why is this important?"

"Well, we're looking for indications of Omoc's difference of opinion with the Curia." Sam told him.

"This can't be." Narim muttered.

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"According to this record, the Curia meeting adjourned in the late afternoon. Omoc came here straight from the meeting. I'm sure it was well into the evening." Narim explained.

"So?" Samantha prompted him to continue.

"It means there are at least two hours of notations missing from these records."

"A slight omission?" O'Neill commented.

"That's not possible." Narim said, perturbed.

"Narim, if the Curia can commit murder, they can certainly erase a couple of hours from the public record." Samantha told him.

Narim shook his head. "You don't understand our laws. For the highest members of our government to deceive the people, as strange as it may sound, it's an even more heinous crime than murder. It's…it's unthinkable. At the time, I thought it was strange that Omoc would be so upset over an ion cannon test."

"So, there's slightly more to it than that, eh?" O'Neill concluded.

"If the Curia wanted to cover up details of this incident, why leave Omoc's protests on record?" Daniel asked.

"Because an official protest of Tollan policy is filed with every level or every branch of the government. It would be impossible to erase it without a conspiracy of massive proportions reaching far outside the Curia." Narim explained.

"So, whatever happened in the time missing from these records, it could be why Omoc was killed." Samantha said.

SG-1 exchanged glances with Narim.


	9. Betrayal

"And Travell doesn't suspect you?" Narim asked.

SG-1 had returned to Narim's house after delivering the first shipment of trinium to the Tollan. Samantha had filled Narim in on their plan to track the trinium.

"If she does, she's not letting on." O'Neill said.

"We're the primitive, inferior race, why would she suspect us?" Daniel asked, feigning innocence.

"The trinium's still moving. Right now it's two clicks south-southwest of here." Samantha said, reading a handheld monitor.

"Do you realize what you have done by involving me in this? Just knowing what you've done…" Narim paced the room.

"Hey! You involved yourself in this when you sent us that warning." O'Neill protested.

"Warning you that your world is in danger is not the same as committing treason against my own government." Narim argued.

"If your leaders are involved in something untoward and they committed murder to cover it up," Daniel said. "What you're doing is not treason."

"What I am doing is nothing!" Narim snapped uncharacteristically.

"Then help us." O'Neill said.

"How?" Narim asked.

"Tell us how to get into Travell's office and access her computer." Samantha suggested when O'Neill turned to her.

"What?"

"If there is a conspiracy, she's in on it." Daniel told him.

"It was in fact Travell that offered us the ion cannons." Teal'c said.

"It's impossible!" Narim was slowly losing his calm composure. "There's no way."

"Narim, will you get your head out of your ass?" O'Neill said loudly. "You started this!"

"Your government is deceiving its people. You said yourself, that's the most heinous crime you can think of." Daniel said.

Narim glanced at the ceiling, listening for any sound of his brother. There was a thumping sound of Schrodinger playing with his ball. "I should have reported this to the security office long ago."

"But you can't because the Curia ultimately have more power." Samantha argued.

"As a citizen, is it not your duty to investigate such a crime?" Teal'c reasoned.

"The security systems prevent –" Narim began.

"Travell was able to turn them off in her office." Daniel said.

Narim stopped pacing. "Why would she do that?"

"So she could talk to us off the record." O'Neill said.

"That is a severe violation of the governmental conduct code." Narim felt he was way in over his head, as the Tau'ri would put it.

"Gee, what a shock!" O'Neill said sarcastically.

Narim thought for a moment. "There is one chance. Only the highest ranking members of the Curia would have access codes to the security system in the building where Travell's office is located. Omoc was among them."

"And you have his personal effects." Samantha pointed out.

"His code would be in the data device if it is not deactivated.

O'Neill took leadership from there. "Okay, Daniel, Carter, go with Narim. Check out Travell's office. See what you can come up with. Teal'c and I'll track the trinium." He looked at Narim's wrist. "Um, that's the thing that lets you go through walls, right?"

"Yes." Narim said.

"Got a couple extra layin' around?" Asked the Colonel.

"That would be a violation of – "

"Good! How about weapons?"

"Colonel O'Neill." Narim said firmly.

"Just in case." O'Neill said.

"You know our security systems dis-"

Teal'c interrupted. "The weapons carried by your security forces remain unaffected."

Narim glanced at each member of SG-1 and knew that these people were the only ones that could help him. He conceded, but on one condition.

* * *

"If this doesn't work, security will be here in seconds." Narim said anxiously. He was less worried now, what with a major weight off his shoulders. Thank goodness Hammond was a reasonable man. It was simple to convince Travell that Nala wanted to visit his friend, Cassie, on Earth.

Nala had been unwilling to leave Tollana without Narim, who had previously promised to go with him, but Narim had insisted, and said he would return with SG-1 when it was all over. Nala had made Daniel promise to bring Narim back.

The code worked, and Narim headed straight to the console that served as Travell's desk.

"Here. This is a private communication sent to our chief of science and technology just after the meeting."

They read the message and exchanged glances.

"There was no random ion cannon test." Samantha said.

* * *

"Please, lower your weapons. The building is full of security." said the High Chancellor. The guards disarmed Samantha and Daniel, and Narim was dragged away from the console by another. "What do you think you're doing, Narim?"

Narim's respect for the woman was gone. He replied in kind. "What do you think you are doing, Chancillor?"

Travell looked past Narim at Tanith, the Goa'uld who had murdered Shan'auc.

"She is doing what she must to preserve your world." Said the Goa'uld.

"You are in league with the Goa'uld!" Narim was furious.

"His name is Tanith." Samantha said, with spite in her voice.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Daniel asked.

* * *

Nala was not the least bit happy. 

Actually, he was extremely worried. He knew his brother was in grave danger. 

General Hammond had given him a room to live in temporarily, but Nala didn't intend to stay there. He activated the device on his wrist, and turned invisible, his own invention. 

He then walked through the wall before him, and headed to Level 28 of the compound.

* * *

"How can you do this?" Narim asked angrily.

"I have done nothing alone, Narim. The Curia is acting in the interest of Tollana." Travell stated.

"You murdered Omoc." Narim growled.

"Had we not done what we did, there would be no Tollana to speak of." Said Travell.

"And there won't be if you do not fulfill your promise, Chancellor." Tanith said.

"Rest assured, we will deliver as promised." Travell replied, though reluctantly.

"You and the Curia are not in power to make such deals on behalf of the Tollan people. We would rather fight and die than trade our technology to the Goa'uld."

"I wonder if you would be so quick to make that decision were you in my position." Travell said.

Narim said nothing, and exchanged a glance with Samantha. She indicated the device on his arm and signaled silently to him. He activated the device and the three of them ran, but Samantha and Daniel were caught in the blast of Tanith's ribbon device. Narim knew Samantha would not want him to stop, so he kept running, and jumped through the wall.

* * *

The SGC was on high alert as the invisible Nala overrode their computers and entered the address of Tollana. The wormhole had just opened when Nala entered the gate room. The sergeant on duty managed to close the Iris, but that did not perturb Nala. 

In an act of apology to the general, Nala deactivated his invisibility at the top of the ramp. He glanced back and saw the look of fear and shock in the man's eyes as he realized what was happened. 

The soldiers were at a loss for what to do, unsure if they would fire on the child even if they were ordered to. They watched as he turned away and activated his wrist device, stepping through the Iris and the Stargate with no issues.


	10. The Choice

Narim was on his way home to find O'Neill and Teal'c when he was grabbed from behind. "How did you find me?" He asked when he realized who it was.

"You're the one wearing grey." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Daniel Jackson and Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"We were caught by Travell and the Goa'uld the Curia have entered into a bargain with. I managed to escape with this." He held up his arm device. "But the entire security force of Tollana must be looking for me – and you for that matter."

O'Neill waved his hand to hurry him to speak. "Uh, back to that Goa'uld bargain part."

"The Tollan Curia have made a deal with a Goa'uld. His name is Tanith." Narim had never seen such a wrathful expression on Teal'c before, but he assumed the man had personal business with this Goa'uld and did not press it.

"Easy, big fella." O'Neill said. "What kind of deal?"

"This Goa'uld mothership has a new kind of shield which is impervious to our ion cannons. For the first time, Tollana is vulnerable to attack."

"There hasn't been an attack." O'Neill said.

"No. To prevent our destruction, the Curia has agreed to build weapons for the Goa'uld."

"We have seen these weapons." Teal'c said. "There are a great many."

"What exactly can they do?" O'Neill asked.

"They are explosives of great power that utilize the Tollan phase-shift technology." Narim said. "They will be able to penetrate any solid matter prior to detonation."

"Like an Iris?" O'Neill asked.

"As you've witnessed before, I've used our technology to walk right through the barrier that protects your planet's Stargate." Narim said.

There was a shuffle, and the three of them looked up, but there was no one there. Narim focused a little better and realized what he was seeing, or rather, what he wasn't seeing.

"Nala!" Narim whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Nala appeared, but said nothing. Narim pulled him into a tight hug, but tried to convey a different message through that hug.

"How did he do that?" O'Neill asked.

"Turn invisible, you mean?" Narim asked and O'Neill nodded. "Nala invented the technology himself. He has not revealed its existence to anyone but myself and Omoc."

"I offer its use to you, Colonel O'Neill." Nala said, pulling the device off his wrist.

"Thanks, kid." O'Neill said. "But Narim is right. You should be back with the SGC."

"I am no safer there than here. If the Goa'uld succeeds, then he will be able to send a bomb straight through your Iris." Nala stated.

"How long were you listening?" Asked Narim.

"Long enough." The boy said.

"We must not allow Tanith to possess these weapons." Teal'c said.

"What can we do?" Narim asked.

"Destroy them." said O'Neill.

"How?"

"You tell me."

"Travell is right. It's not so easy when the fate of your planet is in your hands." Narim was beginning to have doubts again, but he could not help it. Damn it, why did Nala have to come back.

"Narim…" O'Neill began.

"Look, the Goa'uld will attack Tollana if the delivery is not made. You are asking me to destroy my own world."

"I am asking you not to destroy Earth and God knows how many other planets to save your own ass." O'Neill persisted. "I'm asking you to do the right thing and you know it."

* * *

Narim forced Nala to replace his phase-shifting device on his wrist, and to use its added capability of turning invisible. Nala did so as long as he was allowed to follow Narim.

Once O'Neill and Teal'c had been captured by the guards and taken to Travell, Narim snuck up to one of the ion cannons, the one closest to the building that housed the weapons. He then adjusted some settings, closed the panel, and ran in the direction of the Curia, ordering Nala to follow.

He and the invisible Nala entered Travell's office through the wall.

"If they haven't already, the Goa'uld will soon realize that we no longer intend to honor our end of the bargain."

The room suddenly shook, accompanied by the sound of an explosion. Nala stumbled and bumped into Narim, but stayed invisible.

"Uh, we should go!" O'Neill shouted, and the group ran for the door.

"You must hurry to the Stargate." Narim said as they exited the building.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Samantha asked.

Nala deactivated his invisibility device. "You promised, Nary!"

Narim met his eyes. "My actions have forced my people to fight a battle we may very well lose. The least I can do is stay and fight with them." Nala's eyes filled with tears.

"Good luck." O'Neill shook his hand, recognizing his chivalry.

Narim turned back to Nala. "You must go with Daniel and the others. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt."

Nala hugged Narim tightly. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

"I will never leave you." Narim whispered back.

Nala took Daniel's hand and the two of them ran with O'Neill and Teal'c to the Stargate.

"I hope this isn't goodbye." Samantha said.

"Go." Narim told her. And she did.

* * *

Nala had spent the last three days in his room at the SGC. He hadn't said a word since returning to Earth. He sat on his bed hugging a large Pikachu doll. Schrodinger lay next to him, ever loyal to his young owner. Daniel sat with him for many hours, trying to convince him to read The Hobbit with him, but he received no reaction.

General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 watched Daniel's failed attempts from the monitor in the conference room.

"So, we can reasonably assume the Goa'uld did not get any of these weapons." said Hammond.

"We can only hope." O'Neill said.

"Incoming wormhole." Said Sergeant Davis from the control room.

The four of them joined him a minute later.

"No teams offworld, sir." Davis reported. "Coordinates are not from Tollana."

The center of the Iris became distorted. The SGC watched in apprehension as a figure emerged from the wormhole. There stood a very familiar looking Tollan.

"Narim!" Samantha Carter entered the gate room. "You're alive!"

"I made a promise." Narim said simply.

"Welcome back, Narim." said Hammond. "I'm glad to see you're alive. Bring him up to the conference room, Major."

A few minutes later, Narim was seated at the table with three members of SG-1 and General Hammond.

"Where are Nala and Daniel?" He asked.

"In Nala's room." Samantha told him. "Daniel's been trying to cheer him up."

Narim nodded, knowing what Samantha meant.

"So, where have you been for three days?" O'Neill asked.

"I have been with the Nox, where many of the Tollan escaped, but my people have made it clear I am no longer welcome among them."

"Because you helped us." Samantha concluded. Narim nodded.

"When you left, the first thing I did was dial the home planet of the Nox and evacuate many of the Tollan. They have offered my people sanctuary. During the evacuation, I retrieved as many of the Tollan records as I could and stored them on a portable storage device." Narim explained.

"Why would you risk your life for that?" Samantha asked.

"I believed that the information I retrieved would be helpful to the Tau'ri." Narim said. He laid a small device on the table. It was about the size of a thumb drive. "Most of the information is of Tollan technology. We have no use for it now. I managed to record detailed plans of every invention from five hundred years ago to the present day. From what Nala has told me of your history, that is the equivalent of your classical era, technologically speaking."

"You did that for us?" Hammond asked.

"I believe the Tau'ri are the only ones with a chance of defeating the Goa'uld." Narim said. "I offer my knowledge of Tollan technology freely, in order to achieve that goal."

Before he was allowed to see Nala, Narim underwent a medical exam by Dr. Frasier. He was then led to the guest quarters.

Nala didn't look up when the door opened. He lay on his side, his eyes staring at nothing. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, reading aloud a children's book. He glanced up and quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Narim in the doorway.

He turned to Nala, and reached out to nudge his shoulder. "Nala? There's someone here to see you."

Nala's eyes blankly stared at the doorway. As he processed what he was seeing, he began to sit up, and his eyes widened. The Pikachu doll fell from his lap.

"Nary!" He cried. He climbed off the bed, running to his brother, and Narim captured him in his arms. "You're here!"

"I told you I would never leave you." Narim whispered. "And we will stay together for the rest of our lives."

Nala looked up at him. "What happened to Tollana?"

"It was destroyed." Narim said sadly. "But many were able to escape through the Stargate. They are staying with the Nox until they find a new planet to call home. They will begin again."

"Will we join them?" Nala asked, but he did not sound as though he wanted to.

"No, I have been exiled from the Tollan society." Narim said. "But the SGC has offered us sanctuary. We may live here as Tau'ri. I have offered my help to the SGC to combat the Goa'uld, while you will be a normal Tau'ri child." He paused, then added. "One that does not walk through walls or turn invisible."

Nala smiled, and promised his Tollan technology would not leave the SGC.

"Well," Daniel said. "I suppose you'll need a place to stay."

"General Hammond said they can live in the guest house that you and Nala stayed in during the culture exchange." Samantha said.

"Great." O'Neill said. "When's the house warming party?"

"What is a 'house warming party'?" Asked Nala.

"You'll find out." Said O'Neill.


End file.
